Space marines come across another empire
by GeraldSnot
Summary: Sapce wolves Salamander, Death Korps of Krieg, Mordian iron guard and Vallhallan warriors get a mishap in the warp and arrive in the Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Harald Deathwolf stood on the bridge of his newly acquired flagship he had yet to decide upon its name but was coming to settle on " the devourer". They had just left the imperial guard behind and the servitors were preparing the ship for warp back to fenris and the feast that awaited them on return. Canis stalked up beside him with stealth that would surprise a man who noticed his size and build, but Haralad just tilted his head in acknowledgement. With Canis came his wolf Fangir and the rest of the soul guard along with their wolves. Harold reached down and slowly stroked his grey wolf Icetooth' head. The wolf waking at his touch and looking about the bridge it's iron Jaw letting out a soft growl as the ship escaped into the warp. Noticing this sudden change in his wolf's behaviour Harold placed his hand on his axe, noticing this the other space wolves did the same reaching for their swords axes and in some cases their thunder hammers and lightning claws. It was then that the space wolves noticed something this part of the warp seemed somehow different and their ship seemed to be accelerating and traveling much faster than they usually did within the warp. The space marines kept a firm grip on their weapons now ready for any kind of monstrosity to come out of the warp but there was nothing other out of the ordinary for several hours until ten bloodletters of khorne suddenly appeared behind them in a puff of sulphur however never to be caught unprepared the adeptus astartes and their wolves leapt into combat with the deamons Canis forced in his claws as they plunged into its chest as he ripped up wards cutting into wear it's heart would be and returning it into the warp with a further puff of sulphur. Bjorn another member of the soul guard caved in a daemons skull with his thunder hammer pushing others back with the shock wave given off by the ancient rune encrusted weapon. Other daemons were cut down until there was only one left at which Harald gave a command in Juvykka the fenrisian dialect "fja vo" and the wolves leapt upon the last blood letter tearing at it's throat and chest until the thing went back to the warp leaving the wolves disappointed at being robbed of a meal. Harold only grunted slightly disappointed their wasn't any bigger threat and called for a status report on the rest of the ship again disappointed when informed it was much the same around the rest of the ship with deamons only breaking through in groups of ten or less but with those being quickly dispatched by other astartes and in some cases less quickly dispatched as some resting astartes were caught unprepared and had suffered some scratches that with their enhanced bodies would leave in a manner of days the most difficult fight being amongst one of his new squads of blood claws who had before this week been untested in the field of battle and had seemed to be shaping up as a promising group having only lost two of the blood claws leaving his blood claws at two squads of fourteen pack members. And with no over losses the clean up of the planet had proved a simple task for his Deathwolves. It was then that the ship seemed to shake violently and they were thrown out of the warp into an asteroid field in which after checking the rest of his fleet had not suffered they saw that their seemed to be another fleet just passing the final clump of asteroids within the field.

Adrax Agatone roared for reports his emerald armour shimmers as his feet prowled up and down his bridge he had sent signal probes immediately on arrival out of the warp and even after escaping the asteroids and fighting off the deamons their had not been any signs of the imperial guard contingent of catachan jungle fighters they were travelling with to stop the Ork invasion of Drykenna but he was now getting reports that fleet had just come out of the warp and into the asteroid feild. Sending another probe out he soon found that it was the great company of Harald Deathwolf of the Space Wolf chapter and he immediately asked for a vox and broadcast over to the wolves "come Deathwolf get out of that cluster your trapped in and let us discuss what has happened to our fleets and where we are now non of our maps seem to be helping any of it".

"Harald Deathwolf" shouted the Salamander captain "It is good to have your company assisting ours. Do your servitors understand any of what's happening half of mine still insist we are in the warp"

"As do mine" Harold replied "we shall have to push on and look for a local planet so we can at least locate ourselves on a map.

"Agreed the sooner we locate ourselves the sooner we can get back to our mission"

"I haven't heard of your deeds before Agatone did you recently take command or are you not allowed off your moon"

"Fairly recently yes but i will soon have many a deed to tell those on Nocturne after all what use is a captain if he can not be the Emperor's instrument for protecting his people"

Harold just grunts and departs back to his own ship when another report comes from a probe "we seem to have located another imperial fleet captain this one exceptionally large and about an hour of travel away. Shall I plot a course?" Addrax nods and the ship fires it's thrusters pushing off towards the fleet it has just found "shall i see your fleet their Wolf Lord?" Adrax calls, Harold just once again nods and departs with his wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is all we are" said Agatone "all we are to make it back to the imperium from whichever corner of the universe we are"

Colonel Vladimir Prusett of the of the Mordian iron guard looked at the other men and woman sitting at the table: Captain Katya Tupolev of the Valhallan ice warriors, Colonel Felix Kirchbach, of the 7th armoured regiment of the death korps of Krieg, the two captains of the astartes and commissar Vitus. "We have enough space marines to take a planet and enough guards to secure it until we can get a message out for help or can at least locate a warp gate back to the imperium."

"agreed" said inquisitor Nox standing at the corner of the room bionic eye boring deep into Colonel Prusett who sat even straighter than he usually did "then it's settled we will assemble our forces and head towards were our probes our picking up some signals." this came from Agatone yet again and with he nods of the others at the table they stood and left all going back to their individual ships. The inquisitor followed captain Tupolev down the corridor before she noticed his presence. "Do you need me inquisitor" she asked

"No captain i was just wondering how you came to command the regiment instead of an actual commander"

"They died in the void, demons appeared out of nowhere cut us to pieces we lost two hundred men including my fellow captain and Colonel Sablukov"

"I see well continue captain"

"Thank you, inquisitor,"

Ylesia (Hutt space)

"Tropical, inhabited, seems to have some form of warp travel. Do we know how close we are to imperial space yet?"

"Not yet commissar but there does seem to be a new species of xeno I can experiment on" Inquisitor Nox said a slight smile lighting up his eyes. As he looked at a creature that looked like an old earth rhinoceros or triceratops which had mated with each other. "I think I shall come on the mission to the surface i want to see these xeno races."

"I shall see you there then I'm keeping my eye on our young captain make sure she does not waver under the stress of her new command."

"The emperor protects"

"The emperor protects"

On the surface Colonel Vladimir Prusett crouched low his men creeping along behind him. He raised his fist signalling for a halt his regiment immediately obeying his command they were approaching a xenos market "Hagendorn, take some men to the other side we'll pin the scum between us"

After five minutes Hagendorn came back "we're in position sir"

"Good, we attack now. Men with me!"

The Mordian iron guard stood in their full dress uniform triplex patterned lass guns shining in the light marching in line they opened fire upon the market many in brown robes dying instantly, screaming in many languages some creatures seemed to pull a form of laspistol cutting down a few members of the guard before they were cut down from the company on the other side firing into the market. When there was no one left standing they strode into the marketplace seeing something snivelling in its grime Prusset picked him up off the floor making sure not to get his dirt on his uniform noticing him to be a human he started shouting in low-gothic noticing no recognition he started shouting in high-gothic just on a whim. Finally, the human replied, "I don't serve the empire I'm a slave to the Besadii Hutt family"

"Then you are a heretic" he said stabbing the slave in the throat with his bayonet.

"So on to the next town and soon we'll cleanse the universe from these hut bustards"


End file.
